This specification relates to information presentation.
In a video sharing environment, users can provide videos to a video sharing system of one or more computers. Other users can then view the videos, e.g., by downloading or streaming the videos from the video sharing system to a user system. The video sharing environment can support video sharing accounts. To access a video sharing account, a user can supply, for example, a name and login credentials. Once authenticated, account owners can upload videos, access videos and share videos along with managing the account. Account owners can as well view information related to their videos, such as information related to views and the like.